Knowing
by MoiMode
Summary: Know one really knows the story between Lorraine and Michael. Here's my take on it :) Please review :D
1. First Meeting

It was a fresh start. A fresh start he greatly needed. Being a quite young and not very experienced teacher, Michael Byrne was having trouble finding job. He had finally found one, in the urban city of Manchester - but in the less developed and what people would call 'rough' area. But it would have to do. For now.

Lorraine P.O.V

My alarm clock burst into life, the shrilly sound reverberating around my bedroom. I groaned and got out of bed tiredly. Being 17, school was harder than ever and I didn't even bother making an effort anymore.

I got into the shower, the tepid water calming my nerves. I got changed and applied a bit of make - up. Looks were the only thing I had going for me at the moment.

* 1 hour later *

I arrived at school late stepping out of the car, my heels clicking on the pavement. In the corner of my eye I saw Jake; my boyfriend who happened to be the hottest and most popular guy in the school. I walked over to him sexily and kissed him passionately on the lips until I was interrupted by an unfamiliar Scottish voice.

"Oi you two, stop mucking about and get to classes now!"

I looked up to see a man, probably in his late 20s, glaring at me and Jake. He had a sort of light brown hair and was quite handsome in a way.

Michael P.O.V

I walked up to the school door smartly but stopped when I saw two students kissing on the steps.

"Oi you two, stop mucking about and get to classes now!" I bellowed.

The girl turned towards, her eyes grey eyes infused with blue and green streaks, darting all over me. She had long strawberry blonde hair that tumbled down her back and pink full lips. The top buttons of her shirt were undone and she grinned an almost seductive smile at me.

"An who are you?" She backfired her eyes bright with indignation.

"Michael Byrne, your new head teacher. I suggest you two stop larking about and do as I say otherwise both of you will get a detention," and with that I stormed away.


	2. Behind the Shed

Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! Means a lot to me :)

Lorraine P.O.V

"New headteacher?" I grumbled to Jake as we walked through the front door. "He seemed quite young, didn't he?"

"Yeh," mumbled Jake, clearly uninterested.

My best friend Kelly rushed towards us, her chocolate brown hair bouncing on her shoulders. "Lorraine I've been looking everywhere for you!" She exclaimed. "I'm dying for a cig; have ya seen the new guy?"

Jake walked off while me and Kel caught up on the news. "I've seen him outside, he threatened to give me and Jake a detention," I said.

"He's quite good-looking though ain't he?"

"I dunno I suppose...come on let's slack off and have a cig."

Me and Kel rushed outside towards the school shed. "Got any weed?" She questioned.

"Nah stuffs too strong for me. Plus mum had an absolute fit when Sonya found some in my bag." I laughed.

Kel laughed with me. She's always been my bestie, ever since high school. We're both pretty useless in school but at least Kel knows what she's gonna do in the future. I don't have a clue where my life's going.

"Uh oh, I hear footsteps quick!" We jumped out from behind the shed but I crashed straight into the new head and landed on the concrete.

"Lorraine you alright!?" Shouted Kel helping me up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said brushing myself off. Mr Byrne was doing the same.

"And what are you two ladies doing?" He questioned. He caught sight of the cigarette in my hand, luckily Kel had managed to put hers out in time. "Ah having a smoke I see?" He said angrily.

"Er it was just me," I lied. Kel mouthed thanks at me.

"Well young lady go and wait by my office. I'll be with you soon."

I hurried to his office nervously and sat down on the sofa outside. This obviously wasn't the first time I'd been here. Mr Byrne entered and beckoned me towards his office. Once inside he shut the door and sat opposite me in his chair.

I'll update soon guys but once again thanks for the support :D Sorry it's short!


	3. In the office

CHAPTER 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Waterloo Road or any of its characters.

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in ages! I'm going to update more often now. Reviews would be greatly appreciated :)

Michael P.O.V

I stared at the young girl infront of me, trying to asess the situation. I checked her record and murmured, "This isn't the first time you've been caught smoking, is it?"

"No, but what's the big deal? Can't you just give me a detention or something?" She backfired.

"I don't think you realise what a serious matter this is. Smoking is hazardous for your health! And especially starting at such a young age!" I said the anger rising in my voice.

"Whatever. Most of the kids in my year smoke," she muttered.

"Not for long. If I find you skipping class and smoking again, there will be serious punishments. And you've got detention after school for a week."

She sighed heavily and stood up. "Can I leave now?"

"Yes. Go straight back to class. Oh, and tell your friend that the same applies to her."

*Later that week*

Lorraine P.O.V

I rushed home after school with Kel to get ready for the party at school. It was some sort of Halloween thing, and I wanted to make a good impression on Jake. When we got home, Sonya, my 14 year old sister was standing by the kitchen door.

"Mum says you have to look after me tonight, she's gone to a birthday or something."

"What?! No I can't!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" asked Sonya.

"Because there's this huge party at school for Halloween and we can't miss it..." Gushed Kel.

"Oh God," I sighed. "Can't you just stay here on your own? Your 14!"

"What no! You know how scared I get Lorraine!" Sonya cried. God, she was such a baby.

"But we can't miss the party!" said Kel anxiously.

"Unless..." I said.

"Unless what?"

"Well, if we have to go the party, but we can't leave Sonya at home, why don't we take her with us?" I said excitedly.

"Take me with you? Are you mad? Everyone in your school are proper sychos!"

"Shut up Sonya there are gonna be teachers there!" I murmured.

"But Haz and Jake are sneaking in some booze and are gonna spike the punch!" said Kel happily.

"What!?" wailed Sonya. "Lorraine I'm not going!"

"C'mon Sonya. You either come with us or stay here by yourself." I reasoned.

"Fine I'll come with you!" she said, upset.

"Good. Now get dressed, it's Halloween." I motioned to Kel, "Hurry we need to change!"

Kel and I rushed to my room and got ready. I put on some tights, a revealing bunny costume and ears. Kel did the same, except went for leopard print. We applied our make-up and ran downstairs. "Sonya we're leaving! Hurry up!" I bellowed as I put on my coat.

She came downstairs wearing an innocent witch costume. "What we waiting for, let's go!" I said opening the front door and stepping outside, into the darkness.


	4. The Party

Chapter 4

AN I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story...if you want me to please review otherwise there's no point writing it :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Waterloo Road or any of its characters.

Lorraine P.O.V

It was dark inside the school, the loud music causing my head to bang. Sonya was clutching to my side and on the far side of the room I could see Jake and Haz pouring something into the punch. "Yes!" I thought. The plan worked. Soon after, people were drinking endless glasses of punch and were starting to become drunk. By the look on Mr. Byrne's face he could tell something was up and he started eyeing me suspiciously. He then saw my costume and his eyes widened with shock. I winked at him and then disappeared to the other side of the room.

But soon after, the music stopped and through the speakers I heard,"No one drink the punch! Someone has spiked it with alcohol and I will find out. All of you go home, the dance is over!" in an angry scottish accent. "And I expect to see you all Monday morning in assembly!"

*Saturday that week*

"Lorraine!" screamed mum. "Come here now!"

I moodily walked down the stairs into the kitchen when I saw a guilty looking Sonya and my mum, practically with smoke coming out of her ears.

"What?" I said in a care-free tone.

"Sonya just told me where you took her last night. How dare you? I told you not to go to that dance! I bet it was heaving with druggies and perverts!"

"No mum there were teachers!" I said.

"As if that matters! Sonya told me your friends had spiked the punch with alcohol. And driving my car?! You know thats illegal right?"

"I'm getting my license soon," I moaned.

"Yeh but your teacher told me the other day you were a bit reckless on the road! And how could you put Sonya's life in danger like that. It's a relief we haven't had the police banging at our door yet!"

"I'm gonna kill you Sonya!" I gritted. Sonya looked at me with pure fear in her eyes.

"She was just doing the right thing! You're grounded for a month and no driving school for you! If you can't handle responsibility why should I give you some? Now go upstairs!" shouted mum.


End file.
